Loves first touch
by goldenbubbles
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter lose their virginity together. oneshot


It was Christmas evening. Lily Evans and James Potter were sitting on a sofa by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. James sat upright, his arms around his girlfriend of four months, who lay on his chest, her legs intertwined with him.

'I think it's time to exchange Christmas presents James,' Lily said softly, standing up and holding out her hand. James took it and stood up looking confused.

'WE already gave each other our presents this morning,' he said.

'I know,' she replied, 'I'm talking about a special present. A present that money can't buy. The most precious thing each of us posses.'

'I love you Lil but I'm not giving you my Cleansweep 7,'

'No silly,' she laughed, moving closer to him, 'our virginity,' she whispered into his ear.

James grinned. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

He took Lily's hand in his own and led her towards the staircase that lead to the boys dormitories. He turned and spotted Sirius, Remus and Peter playing exploding snap in the corner. He caught Sirius' eye and gave him a look which his best friend took to mean 'don't come upstairs.' Sirius gave James a wink and returned to his game.

James and Lily walked in anticipated silence up to the 6th year boy's dormitory. James opened the door to reveal the bedroom that Lily had been in so many times, yet this time it seemed unfamiliar and hostile. She stood awkwardly at the door until James steered her over to his bed.

'Nervous?' he asked.

She nodded, unable to speak.

'We'll take this slow,' he reassured her as he removed his shoes and socks.

He smiled his heart melting smile at her and kissed her sweet, familiar mouth, his hands stroking the curve of her waist. He licked her lips, silently asking for entry and she immediately gave it to him, there tongues meshed together with passion. Slowly he raised his left hand to her neck and his right hand to her back, supporting her as he gently pushed her back onto the bed.

Trembling slightly, she ran her hands through the jet black, messy hair she loved so much as they continued to kiss. James positioned himself so that he was half on top of her, one leg over hers and ran his hand under her shirt to caress her breasts. Slowly, he felt her nipples harden as he rubbed them back and forth.

He stopped kissing her and looked deep into her mesmerising green eyes.

'Are you ok?' he whispered. She nodded at him, urging him to continue and he started to unbutton her shirt, his inexperienced hands fumbling.

She helped him remove his t-shirt and ran her hands over him quidditch-toned torso, drinking in his pronounced biceps and hardened abs.

He dove onto her right breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue, rubbing the other with his fingers.

Slowly beginning to relax, Lily's breathing deepened and her heart began to race as her lover's hands slid to her waistband and peeled off her jeans. He quickly removed his own trousers to reveal black boxer shorts. Lily was pleased to see that he was already hard.

She felt his erection through his underwear, exploring every inch of this unfamiliar part of his body as James gasped.

'Stop,' he said, 'I'll come.'

He removed her white, cotton knickers and ran his fingers along her inner thigh making her shiver despite the heat radiating from their bodies. He moved his fingers up to rub her clitoris, inserting a finger inside her to help it slide. She let out a soft moan as she kissed, sucked and licked his neck, nibbling the soft flesh of his earlobe.

'Enter me,' she gasped and James rolled over to his bedside cabinet and took out a condom. He rolled it on, discarding the wrapper on the floor, and climbed on top of her, spreading her legs. He held onto his rock hard cock as he inserted it inside her.

She let out a small cry of pain as he entered. A single tear leaked from her closed eyes as he pushed deeper, fitting his whole manhood inside her.

He barely moved at first for fear of hurting her further, but slowly built up a rhythm. AS she got used to the sensation he built up speed, thrusting faster and longer, his hips crashing against hers the sound of skin slapping skin. Lily started to moan in rhythm with his beat as, at last she felt pleasure.

His shimmering face was glistening with sweat. She leant upwards and licked his cheek, tasting his sweet scent. He continued to kiss her furiously, her chin red from stubble rash.

Lily came first, biting her lip and screwing up her eyes. She arched her back, pushing James deeper inside her as hot lava bubbled through her veins brining her to orgasm. She screamed internally, not letting out a sound, gripping the edge of the bed, digging her nails into James' back.

James came soon after, pumping faster and faster until he felt his pulsating cock release inside Lily, euphoria spreading to his fingertips.

He collapsed by her side, breathless and exhausted. Then he turned to her.

'Je vous aime, beau.' He whispered before they fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Please, please R&R. I'd really like to know what people think. Also for those who don't speak French Je vous aime, beau means I love you, beautiful. **


End file.
